


Industria

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehn Lavellan, <i>industria</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Industria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645515) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #026 - the seven virtues (as sete virtudes).

Depois que Cassandra partiu, Nehn se atirou no trabalho. Sempre foi dedicada à Inquisição, mas agora isso era a única coisa em sua mente. Podia ver que um por um todos os seus amigos partiriam, e estar apaixonada pela Divina era um destino solitário. A Inquisidora e a Divina. Se estes eram os papéis reservados a elas pelo destino, ela faria seu melhor para cumprir o seu. Ela lutaria contra todas as injustiças, apoiaria as causas nas quais acreditava, e trabalharia até que pegasse no sono com o rosto apoiado contra a mesa. Talvez assim não se sentisse tão sozinha.


End file.
